


she undestood

by alichesire



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/F, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alichesire/pseuds/alichesire
Summary: The reader has been stabbed by Kieran. The moment Audrey discovers, she runs to the hospital and tells everything she feels about the reader.





	she undestood

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I started this a few weeks ago, yesterday I tried finishing it and was only able to do it after I drank too much on a pub I went today. Actually, I’m posting this now and it hasn’t been half an hour since I got home. Sorry for any mistakes, I’ll check it in the morning. Hope you like it!

“Where is she?” Audrey demanded for the third time since she arrived at the hospital. Kieran had finally gone to prison, but not before he stabbed you.

Since she heard you were hurt and in the hospital, Audrey was trying to get your room number so she could see you, but the nurse kept saying that it was not time for visitors. The girl knew he was only doing his job, but she was starting to get angry. Everybody in that town knew what all of you went through together, what did it cost to let her see you?

The two of you were friends since the beginning of the school year, when you moved to Lakewood. She was still trying to figure out why in the world you would live in a town known as murderville, rather than any other place, by choice. And if it was any other day, she would be glad you did, but today wasn’t one of them. You were hurt, almost died, because you were their friends. She was feeling guilty that that happened to you, and needed to see if you were okay.

After almost two hours of waiting and insisting, the nurse finally let her see you. When she got to your room, Audrey was almost relieved. You were awake, and fine, apparently. At least, it was she hoped so.

“Hey!” you weakly said to her. Her heart broke in the middle in seeing you so vulnerable. She just answered with a weak smile, too worried to say anything. The only thing she wanted to do was to hug you and never let go.

“How are you feeling?” She asked, after sitting in the chair beside you.

“I’m fine, I guess. I honestly can’t feel anything because of the pain painkillers, but I’m alive.” You answered honestly. “I’ve been worse… definitely been better.” She cracked a painful smile at your direction, still worried about your situation.

“I’m glad you’re feeling good. Can’t say the same thing.” she said under her breath, impulsively, hoping you wouldn’t hear.

“Are you okay? Beside everything that just went down…” you asked, concerned about her well being, as always.

“Just worried, I guess.”

“About what? It’s over. The killer is in jail and it’s finally over, Audrey. We’re free.” You said and put your hand at her face, seeing her melt at your touch.

After you asked her, you saw something you never thought you would see. Audrey pur het elbows on her legs and her hands in her face and let out a sob. You tried to sit down on the bed to give her some comfort, but your abdomen was still hurting, so you couldn’t do anything except watch her cry, worried.

“Audrey, please…” you murmured “talk to me. I’m worried. Why are you crying?”

After she took a deep a breath, she removed her hands of her face and put them on yours. “I was so worried. When Noah told me you had been stabbed I just… lost it. I realized that despite everything that happened, you getting hurt and Kieran being the killer, I still haven’t told you how I feel about you, and I think you deserve to know.” She said and you just stared at her, not quite understanding what she was saying. “I’m in love with you, Y/N. And I didn’t think I could feel like that towards anybody, anymore. At least not since Rachel. But when I heard that you were hurt, I just knew. I want you in my life, as more than as a friend. And if you don’t want that, I completely understand, but I had to tell you how much you mean to me. And please, don’t push me away if you don’t feel the same way, because I can’t be away from you. Ever. Even if is just as your friend.”

You had no words. She was your closest friend since you had moved to Lakewood, and since then, you were completely in love with her. But you never knew that that would happen. You would never know she felt the same way as you did. Every day, every minute, all you could think about was her, always, no other thing in your mind. But seeing her admit her feelings for you like she just did was something else, something you wouln’t imagine in your wildest dreams.

“I…” You tried to say something but no sound was made; your eyes were filled with water, but no tears came out. The shock was too much. Then, you did the only thing you could think of: put your hands in her face and brought her close, putting your lips in hers. And in that kiss was everything you needed to say to her but couldn’t put into words. All your feelings and insecurities. And she understood, like she always did. She knew you like the palm of her hand. And she knew that when you couldn’t put your feelings into verbal language, you showed it in your actions, just like now. She understood how you felt about her, that you cared for her just as much as she did; that you were in love with her.

“I’m so glad you said it, because you know I wouldn’t have the nerve to do it myself.” You expressed, out of breath because of the intense kiss you just shared. “I’m in love with you too. Completely.” And she just smiled before kissing you again. And as every kiss you shared after that, that one was full of unspoken (or spoken) feelings that you had for each other.


End file.
